Mia Famiglia
by SkyGem
Summary: 15 year-old Tsuna always complains that he doesn't want to be Decimo, but what does 25 year-old Tsuna think? After an eventful trip to the past, TYL!Lambo can't stop thinking about this question, so he decides to just ask his onii-san how he feels.


Summary: 15 year-old Tsuna always complains that he doesn't want to be Decimo, but what does 25 year-old Tsuna think? After an eventful trip to the past, TYL!Lambo can't stop thinking about this question, so he decides to just ask his onii-san how he feels.

SkyGem: Y'all must be surprised, hm? I know I should be writing CH4RMED right now, but I'm having writer's block at, so I'm hoping this might help…if any of y'all have any ideas to contribute to my story, send me a PM, 'kay? I should probably ask some of my writing buddies on the YWP site for help, but I feel more comfortable asking you guys XD. So send in the ideas! The writer's block one of the main reasons I'm updating this; the other will be stated at the end of the chapter since I doubt many people read ANs at the beginning of fics…

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to take over the Vongola!" wailed Tsuna, tugging at his hair in frustration.<p>

Lambo just stared at the brunette, wondering why this statement shocked him so much. He may not be the most observant guy around, but he knew that when he was younger, Tsuna used to say this phrase quite often. When he thought back, though, he found he couldn't remember the last time the Tsuna from his time had said it. Did that mean he had come to accept his position?

The lightning guardian was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice it when he was suddenly engulfed in pink smoke as he returned to his own time.

When the teen finally took note of his surroundings, he found himself sitting cross-legged on the floor of Tsuna's office.

He let out a startled squeak when he noticed the change in location and Tsuna looked up from his paperwork.

When the brunette saw that his lightning guardian was a teenager again, he smiled. "I'd almost forgotten what a crybaby you were when you were younger," Tsuna told the boy. "Not that you aren't one now, but when compared to your younger self, you've changed quite a bit."

Lambo didn't even need to ask to know what had happened; his younger self had found himself in some foreign part of the mansion, started crying, was brought here by one of the maids, and bothered Tsuna until the five minutes were up.

Running a hand through his messy ebony locks, Lambo let out a sigh. "Just how many times did I shoot that thing when I was younger? Not that I don't like seeing everyone's younger selves, but crazy stuff happens every time I go. It's amazing how much we've mellowed out these past decades!"

Tsuna thought back to last week, when Mukuro and Hibari had gotten into yet another fight and Gokudera had destroyed yet another part of the mansion, and wondered what exactly Lambo's definition of "mellow out" was.

"You know I was chased by Bianchi again today?"

Tsuna let out a chuckle when he heard this. "Well," he said, "You're home now, so you can get back to whatever you were doing before."

"I guess…" said Lambo, getting up to leave the room. Just before he got to the doorway, though, he remembered something. Turning back to look at his boss, he saw that the brunette was already hunched over his paperwork again. After just a moment's hesitation, he asked, "Tsuna?"

The twenty-five-year-old looked up, seeming surprised that his guardian was still there. Then, his expression settled into its usual, kind smile and he said, "Yes?"

"Do you still not want to be Vongola Decimo?"

Whatever Tsuna had been expecting, it certainly hadn't been that.

"What?" he asked.

Lambo elaborated. "Today, young Vongola was saying how he didn't want to take over the Vongola, and I realized that you don't say it anymore…so I was wondering if you felt the same way?"

Tsuna listened to him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

After a moment of thought, he said, "It doesn't matter whether or not I want to be Decimo. I've already inherited the family long ago."

When Lambo heard this, he suddenly felt a heavy weight on his heart.

By saying that…did he mean that he still felt the same way?

Lambo really looked up to and loved Tsuna like a big brother; he loved being his guardian and he knew the others did too, even if some of them didn't show it. The thought that Tsuna didn't feel the same way made his heart ache.

"I-I see…" he said, trying not to let on how disappointed he was. "A-anyways, I should be going now…" he said, turning around.

Just as he was about to step out of the room, though, he heard Tsuna speak again, his voice ringing clear in the quiet room.

"But I wouldn't give my Family up for the world."

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Haha, it's short, but I quite liked it. What did you all think? Did you like it? Please leave a review, ne?<p>

Anyways, the other reason I posted this fic was because I was chatting with one of my readers earlier and I suddenly remembered something I've been meaning to ask you guys for a while now. How many readers of each gender do I have? I was just curious, since I write mostly fluffy fics and was wondering how many guys read the stuff I write. I have a poll on my profile, so please vote, ne? If you don't have an account, then leave an anon review (if you don't mind, of course).


End file.
